yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 085
"Mother Knows Best", also known as "Poppo Time's Antique Clock" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on November 18, 2009 and in the United States February 5, 2011. Summary Zora has been in front of Yusei and company's garage. However, the always cheerful Zora isn't in such high spirits. Crow Hogan asks her why she was so upset to only be shouted at. Yusei asks what's troubling her and learns that the town committee has decided that they will be replacing the cuckoo clock that she has cherished. Crow notices that the clock isn't moving and states it. Zora yells at him again but when Yusei said how bad the situation was, she agrees with him. Crow then mumbles why Zora is being mean to him. The old woman points out that her son is coming to visit, but the two are in an argument. So, she's Crow covers his ears and shouts that he knows, which causes everybody to laugh. In the English dub, Crow asks why Zora was being mean to him. Zora explains that her son was coming to visit, but the two are in an argument, so she's practicing Crow. Then, Crow shouts, "There's nothing quite like a mother's love!" and then everyone laughs at the statement. While they are working on their Duel Runners, a person begins to complement the boy's Duel Runners. When they look up to see who it was, it was none other than Zora's son, Lyndon. Lyndon set out three years ago to study clocks and has returned to repair the broken cuckoo clock. When he explained his situation to the gang, Crow says that his actions were the worst and Jack states that he was the worst. Akiza guesses that Lyndon left in order to train himself, which turned out to be correct. Jack urges Lyndon to go and apologize to Zora, but Lyndon is hesitant at first. Akiza wonders out loud that Zora might fight with her son again if they see each other again. Lyndon agrees and Akiza adds that, "The stronger your bonds are with your parents, the harder it is to get words across." The boy then grabs her hands and shakes them in agreement to her statement. Yusei grabs Lyndon by the shoulder and pulls him away. He quickly tells him that he must get to work. Crow agrees and says that the old clock was going to be replaced. Lyndon immediately dashes to fix the clock, but Akiza stops him, telling him that he needed to change into something better. On the second floor of the store, Lyndon is dressed in a tuxedo and he's having a hard time with the tie. Jack grabs the end of it and pulls on it tightly before Akiza stops him. She ties the tie and Yusei asks how she learned. Akiza claimed that her father needed to tie his tie every morning, so she got used to it. Lyndon confronts his mother, who is clearly shocked to see him. He starts telling why he came back and the gang are listening from outside. Jack wonders if this is how Lyndon was supposed to apologize to his mother. After he explained why he came back, Zora picks up a chair and throws it at him. Lyndon trips, but he isn't hit by the chair. The old woman then exclaims that it was Lyndon who had broken the clock, which surprised the gang. Crow asks what happened and Lyndon tells the whole story about the broken clock this time. Zora asks him if he even had the courage to fix the clock, making her son quite doubtful. He turns around to run away again when Crow stops him. He challenged Lyndon to a duel. If Crow won, Lyndon had to apologize to his mother and fix the clock but if Lyndon won, he could do whatever he pleased. Lyndon agreed and they begin the Duel. Featured Duel: Lyndon vs. Crow Hogan Turn 1: Lyndon Lyndon draws "Monster Clock" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/500/800) in Attack Position. Since Crow controls a Blackwing monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ( 3/1300/400) from his hand in Attack Position. "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" attacks "Monster Clock", but Lyndon activates the effect of "Monster Clock" to equip "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" onto it and increase its ATK by the ATK of "Gale the Whirlwind" ("Monster Clock": 0 → 1300/0). "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" attacks directly via its own effect (Lyndon 4000 → 3500). Turn 3: Lyndon Lyndon draws. He then Normal Summons "Clock Knight No. 12" ( 4/1200/1200) in Attack Position. Since Lyndon controls a "Clock Knight" monster, he activates "Clockwork" to Special Summon "Clock Knight No. 3" ( 1/300/300) from his hand in Attack Position (as its Level is lower than the Level of "Clock Knight No. 12). Lyndon then activates the effect of "Clock Knight No. 12" to flip a coin. If it lands on Heads, "Clock Knight #12" will gain 1200 ATK, but if it lands on Tails, "Clock Knight No. 12" will be destroyed. The coin lands on Tails, but Lyndon activates the second effect of "Clock Knight No. 3" to do the coin toss again. The coin lands on Heads this time ("Clock Knight No. 12": 1200 → 2400/1200). Lyndon then activates the effect of "Clock Knight No. 3" to flip another coin. If it lands on Heads, "Clock Knight No. 3" gains 1200 ATK, but if it lands on Tails, "Clock Knight No. 3" will be destroyed. It lands on Heads ("Clock Knight No. 3": 300 → 1500/300). "Clock Knight No. 12" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" (Crow 4000 → 2100). "Clock Knight No. 3" attacks directly, but Crow activates the effect of "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" to Special Summon it from his hand ( 3/0/1600) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Lyndon chooses not to attack. On Lyndon's End Phase, the effects of both "Clock Knight No. 12" and "Clock Knight No. 3" expire ("Clock Knight No. 12": 2400 → 1200/1200; "Clock Knight No. 3": 1500 → 300/300). Turn 4: Crow Crow draws "Mirror Force" and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" ( 2/1300/0) in Attack Position. The effect of "Blizzard the Far North" activates, allowing Crow to revive "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" ( 2/500/800) in Defense Position. Crow then tunes his "Fane the Steel Chain" and "Ghibli the Searing Wind" with "Blizzard the Far North" in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master" ( 7/2500/1500) in Attack Position. "Blackwing Armor Master" attacks and destroys "Clock Knight No. 3" (Lyndon 3500 → 1300). After Crow ends his turn, Lyndon wants to forfeit, but Crow convinces him to keep dueling. Turn 5: Lyndon Lyndon draws "Time Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 2/500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Time Wizard" to toss a coin. Lyndon succeeds in the effect, so "Blackwing Armor Master" is destroyed. "Monster Clock" and "Clock Knight No. 12" attack directly. Crow chooses not to activate his face-down "Mirror Force", so the direct attacks continue (Crow 2100 → 800 → 0). Notes *Toonzai aired the dubbed version of this episode on February 5, 2011. Strangely, this episode aired after the Crash Town arc, which contradicts with the episode order (However, there is no proof within the dubbed episode that this HAS taken place before Crash Town, making it seem like Crash Town has occurred before this episode). However, the only proof this episode takes place before Crash Town in the dub is that in this episode Crow's voice actor Christopher C. Adams voices him while in all future episodes he is voiced by Tom Wayland. The episode can also be seen dubbed on Hulu. *This is technically the last episode where Crow is voiced by Christopher C. Adams due to his absence throughout the Crash Town arc and on his next on-screen appearance is voiced by Tom Wayland. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Zora knew that her son was coming home, while in the original, she didn't know. * In the dub, Lyndon broke Zora's clock while tinkering with it to make it more efficient. In the original, he was just trying to restart stopped gears in the clock when things got out of hand. * In the dub, when Crow summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind", the mistake is fixed and it's reverted back to a Level 3 Monster. Errors * In the Japanese version, when Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind" from his hand, it is a Level 4 monster. When he used it to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master", it is Level is 3. This was fixed on the DVD Version. * When Crow said Lyndon was losing Crow had 2100 life points where Lyndon has 3500. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debut here.